jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicKai227/Ranking every vehicle by popularity
Hello, in this post I will be listing all vehicles from least popular to most popular, let's get started: 'Forgotten Vehicles' Mustang- Who uses this and why would they? Most people have a car that they take to the gun shop, why wouldn't they use it on the way back? The placement for this car is terrible (it could have at least been near the Donut Shop) and driving it feels just like driving a Camaro. Plus, there is a garage right next to its spawn so you can actually summon a decent vehicle. I never see anyone using this, and rightfully so. Classic Car- The purpose of this car is to be an escape from the museum. However, it's unfortunate that the Porsche, a faster and larger vehicle, spawns right next to it. This car has the worst reverse speed in the game and is generally slow. I literally, in my 2 years of playing, have never 'seen somebody use this car. Ambulance- The concept of it was pretty cool, but executed poorly. The only instance I can think this would be useful is if you needed cover (since hiding in the stretcher is really convenient), or if you nearly finished a heist with no health. It would be a lot better if the vehicle could actually go a decent speed, but we can't have that either. Firetruck- Another special vehicle. I don't dislike this one, and I actually use it to get atop Police Station 2 and out of the museum. I believe this is never used because it's slow, bulky, and has bad brakes. Putting out a fire takes a very long time, hardly rewards you any cash, and there are some places where it's impossible to put out a fire (if it's on a hill). Ferrari- Not a bad vehicle, but it's really nothing special... It doesn't really spawn in a popular location, let alone a useful one. I dislike how Badimo make a ton of supercars with nearly the same speed/no differences with just $100K setting them apart. If you have the Lambo, don't buy this, grind until you can get the Bugatti/UFO. Pickup Truck- Convenient spot, and that's the only reason it exists. Just... get the Model 3 if you want a faster version of this car... 'Slightly less-forgotten Vehicles ATV- Is it just me, or did it have its passenger seat taken away? For the longest time, this vehicle was broken and buggy, and it was really fun to mess around with if you were bored, but now it's fixed. Now, I'm not saying that its mechanic should have stayed broken, but now it's just an average vehicle. After a while of using it regularly, I realized that it's not good at turns and is kinda slow. I see some people use it now and then, and I believe it's only because it spawns in a very convenient spot, right at the end of the Cargo Train's route. Dune Buggy- For some reason, tryhards use this??? It's really annoying while driving and having repetitive slow-downs because of the waird driving mechanics of this vehicle. It was useful right when the Military Base was added, but a Jeep and Helicopter were added here, so nobody really uses it that much anymore. SUV- It has decent speed, but it's very bulky. In retrospect, it sounds nice if you and your cop buddies all ganged up and drove around in a police-oriented SUV, but nobody uses this, and I don't know why. That's really all I have to say about this vehicle. 'Moderately-used Vehicles' McLaren- Another generic supercar, except this one is slower. The only reason I really like this is because of its design, and it spawns near the Bugatti, which is obviously a better alternative. Perhaps it would be used more if it had 2 spawns. Dirtbike- I really hate putting it here, because I hate this vehicle so much; It's so slow and doesn't work with rocket fuel. It has 3 spawn locations, and convenient ones, which is the only reason people use it. Arachnid- Way more underwhelming than its partner Torpedo. Most people got the Torpedo instead because it's the fastest vehicle in the game. This is supposed to be a slower but easier-to-use option, but most people, especially good drivers, will put that aside to have a super fast vehicle. I don't have this, so I don't have the right to judge it, though I have a feeling that I would still prefer the torpedo. UFO- A pretty good aerial vehicle! The only problem is, it requires a keycard, police uniform, and safe access to the Military Base to use. It can make sharp turns and easily navigate around the city, unlike the large Helicopter and Blackhawk. Unfortunately, it can't use Drop-Bombs or a rope. Tldr; It's good but hard to reach as a criminal. Monster Truck- The underdog of the 1M vehicles. Even with its speed buff, it's not as versatile or fast as the other 1M vehicles. You can pick up a bunch of prisoners at the prison, I guess, but you can do that with the Blackhawk too. The purpose of this vehicle is to be a good off-roading truck, but why? We have aerial vehicles that can literally fly over terrain, so why would this be special? Model 3- For its cheap price, it's a pretty good car! It has good speed, handling, and the best car sound in the game. This was originally supposed to be the Bank's escape route, but the Lambo replaced it for a faster speed and closer accessability, so I hardly see anyone use it when escaping the Bank. Jeep- This is pretty great for a free car. It has nearly the same speed as the Porsche, can hold 4 people, and even has a little roof feature which I like. I see a lot of cops using this as a way out from the Military Base, so that's why I put it here. Porsche- The superior museum escape method. It's faster, holds 2 people (for robbery assist cash), and it's a good-looking car, which explains why it passes the Classic Car in popularity. Most people use this vehicle on the way back to the volcano if their vehicle despawned, and they usually ditch it for the Lambo or Wraith once they collect their money, which is kind of sad. Wraith & SWAT Van- Both of these are not usually used because they cost Robux to acquire. However, people who do have their respective gamepasses usually always use them. The SWAT Van is in a convenient spot for police, and the Wraith is in a convenient spot for Criminals. The Wraith is probably used more because it has 2 spawn locations, doesn't require a keycard, and more people use the Criminal team than the Police team. 'Highly-used Vehicles' Lamborghini- This is a great car for starters who don't have a lot of money. It's the third-fastest supercar, which is disappointing because there are 2 slower, expensive cars. Most people use this because it's in a convenient spot, it's cheap, and decently fast. Torpedo- The fastest car in the game, and arguably the best. Everyone that has this vehice uses it. Everyone. However, its expensive price is the reason why you see it rarely. It doesn't really spawn in a convenient location, but it's easily reachable. Volt Bike- I don't have this vehicle, but I really don't understand its point. The Bugatti and Torpedo are faster, and this only holds one passenger. However, most times I play, I see someone use this. I really don't have else anything to say about this... Blackhawk- Now THIS is worth being a 1M vehicle. It has 8 seats, it's the fastest aerial vehicle, and MISSILES! I see all rich players use it, and if I had 1 mil, I would definitely buy it. What's not good about this is that you can't spawn via garage, but all of its great features compensate for that. Bugatti- This is, well, the second-fastest vehicle in the game. It's placed in a convenient spot for escaping the Jewelry Store, yet it's still inferior to the Torpedo. I see people using it more than the Torpedo, however. 'Vehicles you literally see every time you play' Camaro- What did you expect? Whether it's a laggy mobile player trudging across the road or someone picking it up for escape, you will see the Camaro everywhere. Everyone has used it, and nobody will stop using it. It has a massive amount of spawn locations, it's free, and noobs using it is basically iconic. For the default vehicle, it's not that bad compared to some vehicles... Helicopter- A very useful vehicle, which can be easily reached, and it's free too. You still see everyone use this (because most people don't have the UFO or Blackhawk). One great thing about this is Drop-Bombs, and another is that it's the best escape route from the prison. Category:Blog posts